El bien mayor
by Leiram
Summary: Traducción. De Zuppi. Con las amenazas hacia Winry incrementándose, Ed es forzado a tomar una díficil decisión. Algunos spoilers hasta el capítulo 68 del manga. EdWin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Zuppi**_

**Spoilers:** Este fic se sitúa en el universo manga y contiene spoilers hasta el **capítulo 68**. Por favor, mantengan esto en mente mientras lo leen.

* * *

"Hermano¿estás seguro que esto es una buena idea?. Podría ser una trampa." Al caminaba al lado de Ed.

"No importa." Respondió Ed cortante. "Él dijo que tenía a Winry. Si algo le llega a pasar será nuestra culpa." Su corazón golpeaba su pecho y la adrenalina atravesaba sus venas. Miles de horribles escenarios pasaron una y otra vez en su mente.

Corrieron uno al lado del otro en el oscuro pasillo del abandonado laboratorio. Ira sólo les había dado la dirección una vez, pero la mente de Ed recordaba cada palabra con claridad. Irrumpió a través de una serie de puertas y sobre una larga plataforma había un área de experimentación más abierta. La habitación se ampliaba frente a ellos dentro de la oscuridad. Hacía frío, la respiración de Ed se condensaba en unas nubes en frente suyo mientras hacía el esfuerzo de controlar su rápida respiración. Un veloz vistazo del cuarto reveló que estaba vacío.

Ed gritó con furia. "¡Maldición!." Le pegó a la pared con su mano de auto-mail. "El bastardo nos engañó." Se volvió a Al.

"Ed."

"Bien, bien… esa no es la forma de la que tienes que hablar de tu amado líder." Desde las sombras emergió Ira.

Ed respiro hondo mientras que Al jadeó. Sujeta con fuerza contra su pecho y sometida por una larga y delgada espada estaba Winry. Sus ojos estaban agrandados y llenos de miedo mientras que Ira la apretaba más cerca suyo. Estaba claro que ella había sido maltratada; su ropa estaba sucia y rota, mientras que estaba saliendo sangre de una herida que estaba por encima de su ojo izquierdo.

Por instinto, Ed dio un paso hacia delante apretando la baranda que estaba en frente suyo. Sus ojos recorrían toda la habitación por cualquier signo de otro homúnculo.

"Ah-ah." advirtió Ira, apretando a Winry en contra suyo. Ella gritó mientras la espada atravesaba su piel, una gota de sangre carmesí corrió bajo su cuello y manchó su remera.

Ed y Al detuvieron su paso.

"Suelta a Winry." La voz de Ed era baja y peligrosa.

Con su vista recorriendo la escena, Al inquirió un poco más. "¿Qué quieres?."

"Les advertí." Ira suspiró. "Les advertí que no husmearan en cosas que no les conciern-"

"¡Sueltala!." El corazón de Ed estaba latiendo con rapidez. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus ojos nunca dejaban los de Winry. Lágrimas rodaban las sucias mejillas de ella.

"Sus transgresiones no pueden dejarse pasar por alto." Respondió Ira mirando directamente dentro de los ojos de Ed. Con un respiro profundo y con crueldad, su espada cortó el cuello de Winry antes de tirarla lejos suyo.

Para Ed, el tiempo se volvió lento. Miró con impotencia mientras el cuello de Winry se abría y la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida. Su estomago se retorció mientras saltaba de la baranda hacia el piso de concreto. Una punzada de dolor apareció en su pierna de auto-mail cuando aterrizó. La sostuvo en sus brazos mientras su sangre empezó a manchar la ropa de ambos. Con desesperación, cubrió su corte con su mano izquierda, repugnándose al contacto de su herida con su mano. "Winry". Jadeó sintiéndose inútil mientras que los ojos dilatados de ella miraban los suyos, sabiendo sin ninguna duda que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Con un nauseabundo gorgoteo sus ojos se nublaron y se desplomó como una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos.

Ed se quedó mirándola por un segundo, su mente negándose a creer que ella estaba muerta. "¿Winry?." La sacudió un poco, finalmente lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras que su cabeza muerta sólo caía para atrás y adelante inerte. "Winry." Mordió su labio mientras que su voz se quebraba con emoción. Miró a Al antes de acercar más el cuerpo sin vida contra el suyo. Con un sollozo ahogado, hundió su cabeza en su hombro, mojando su cuerpo con el de Winry.

Esto no podría estar pasando… No podía… No era posible que él estuviera sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Winry… Ella no podría haber sido asesinada por culpa de ellos… por _su _culpa.

"¿Hermano?." La voz de Al estaba ahogada con emoción. Se arrodilló junto a Ed, apoyando una pesada y fría mano en su hombro.

Ed lo ignoró, llorando con dolor mientras se balanceaba para atrás y adelante, sosteniendo su cuerpo más cerca. Creyó que iba a vomitar, su pecho estaba oprimido y cada respiro era una agonía. No podía pensar, no podía moverse… no podía hacer nada. No estaba pasando… no podía… Winry _no podía _estar muerta.

Cuando Ed primero escucho una risa, la descartó como su imaginación. Su mente estaba creando el sonido de la risa de Winry. Estaba muerta, su garganta desgarrada, no podía estar riéndose… pero cuando el cuerpo presionado en su pecho respiró, Ed se sentó incrédulo.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con incertidumbre mientras miraba a Winry. Sus propios ojos estaban una vez más llenos de vida, pero el destello sádico dentro de ellos era ajeno. Atrapando su temerosa mirada, el cuerpo debajo suyo comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente. "Oh, Acero¡no sabía que te importara!."

Ed frunció el entrecejo con confusión antes de que la figura en frente suyo empezara a cambiar. El rostro de Winry se desvanecía para revelar la forma andrógena de Envidia.

Ed se quedó mirando al homúnculo un poco antes de empujarlo con furia. Retrocedió gateando antes que Al lo ayudara a pararse.

"Ustedes… ustedes..." Al parecía estar demasiado furioso para formar sus palabras. Sus manos estaban apretadas y parecía estar temblando.

Envidia se paró con gracia, riéndose sádicamente. Ira tomó lugar a su izquierda. "Han sido advertidos. La próxima vez será la chica."

Ed negó con su cabeza con incredulidad. "¡¿Todo esto fue una farsa?!." Se rió sin humor. "Esto… ustedes… ¡bastardos enfermizos!."

"Aléjense de nuestros asuntos y nada le sucederá a la muchacha." Les advirtió Ira otra vez, obviamente su paciencia yéndose.

"L-Los mataré." Ed caminó sólo para que su pierna de auto-mail le fallara. Se cayó al piso pero con rapidez retrocedió.

"¿Con una pierna rota y un moco en tu nariz?." bromeó Envidia. "No lo creo."

"Manténganse lejos de nuestros asuntos." Advirtió Ira por última vez antes de que el par se desvaneciera en la oscuridad.

---------- ---------- --------- ----------- ---------- ----------

Roy Mustang marchaba hacia el laboratorio, Riza siguiéndolo detrás suyo. Frunció su ceño cuando vio a la figura pesada de Al sosteniendo a un Ed claramente herido. Parecían estar discutiendo con Ed forcejeando para soltarse. Suspirando en frustración, Roy corrió hacia ellos.

"¿Qué significa esto, Acero?. ¿Por q-?."

"Fuera de mi camino." dijo Ed muy débil. "Tengo que llamar a Winry."

"Hermano, estás herido." Al alcanzó a Ed y puso su brazo alrededor de su hermano mayor. "Yo llamaré a Winry, pero necesitas arreglar tu pierna."

"¡Estoy bien!." Gritó Ed, la ira y la preocupación lo estaban cegando. "Tengo que saber que ella está bien."

"¿Qué sucedió?." Riza intercambió una mirada con Roy.

"Los bastardos, dijeron… dijeron… dijeron que tenían a Winry. Se contactaron con nosotros en el norte para decirnos que la tenían y que la iban a matar." Avanzó rengueando, sus ojos buscando un teléfono con desesperación. "Llegamos aquí e Ira la tenía de rehén… él… él…" Ed mordió su labio incapaz de continuar. Bajó su cabeza, permitiendo a su pelo tapar su vista.

Roy miró a cada uno. "Maldición¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!."

"Envidia estaba disfrazado de Winry." Explicó Al." Cuando llegamos al punto de reunión parecía ser que Ira la tenía como rehén. Nos advirtió que nos estábamos entrometiendo demasiado y luego," pausó Al, mirando el piso mientras intentaba bloquear las imágenes. "Cortó su garganta. Envidia no se reveló hasta unos minutos después."

Roy pego un respingo ante la explicación, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad. Miró a Riza. Ella compartió su preocupación, suspirando con simpatía. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Ed, sólo para que él la sacara.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!." Reanudó su dolorosa caminata. "_Necesitamos_ comunicarnos con ella, ahora.

"Bien." Asintió Roy. "Entren al auto, buscaremos un teléfono."

---------- ---------- --------- ---------- ---------- ----------

"¡_Vamos_!. ¡Vamos!." Ed daba brincos con una pierna mientras el teléfono llamaba. Miró a Al. "Está tomando demasiado tiempo. Algo pasó, necesitamos ir-"

"¿Hola?. Reparación de auto-mails¿en qué-" Una afeminada voz masculina preguntó en el otro lado de la línea.

"¡¿Winry?!." Gritó Ed al teléfono, su intención enfocada en eso de inmediato.

"¿Qué?. No, es Garfiel."

"¿Dónde está Winry?." Bramó Ed.

"¿Quién es?."

"Soy Edward Elric. Necesito hablar con Winry de inmediato." Ed golpeó su puño contra el vidrio de la cabina telefónica.

"Oh, Sr. Elric¿acaso aún no ha llegado?." Grafiel sonó un poco confundido.

"¿Qué?." Ed miró a Al. "¿A dónde todavía no ha llegado?."

"¿Qué ella no recibió una llamada pidiendo por su ayuda?." Ahora el hombre mayor sonaba bastante preocupado.

"No." El corazón de Ed estaba latiendo. "¿Dónde está?."

Garfiel vaciló. "Se fue esta mañana. Su tren debería estar llegando pronto a Central. Creo-"

Ed no esperó a que Garfiel continuara. Empujó a Al fuera de la cabina telefónica y empezó a renguear hacia el auto.

"¿Qué ocurrió, Hermano?." Al alcanzó a su hermano con rapidez.

"Winry está en camino para acá. Necesitamos llegar antes que _ellos_ lo hagan." Ed miró a Roy. Lo empujó y se escabulló al asiento trasero. "Debemos ir a la estación de trenes. ¡Ahora!."

Al, Riza y Roy intercambiaron una mirada conocida.

"Edward, tu pierna está muy dañada. Necesitas que te la arreglen." Explicó Riza con calma.

"Mi pierna está bien. Debemos irnos de aquí ahora. Entren al auto." Se dirigió a Al y Roy.

"Acero, estás lleno de sangre." Roy cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. "La Teniente Hawkeye te llevará a tu casa y Al y yo iremos a recoger a Winry."

"¡No!." Ed chocó su puño contra el asiento. "Yo-"

"¡Maldición, Edward, obedece mis ordenes!." Bramó Roy. Ed parpadeó en sorpresa, el uso de su nombre lo sobresaltó de su irrazonable grito. "Sólo serás una carga en ese estado. Regresa a tu apartamento con Riza y báñate. Alphonse y yo somos más que suficiente para lo que tienen tramado ahí.

"Pero-"

Interrumpió una vez más a Ed. "Sólo nos estás retrasando." Le asintió a Riza con su cabeza. "Somos más rápidos a pie. Los llamaremos cuando hayamos recogido a Winry." Cerró la puerta con un portazo. "Vayanse¡ahora!."

---------- --------- --------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Riza abrió la puerta usando la llave de Ed antes de retroceder un poco y dejarlo entrar. Ed brincó, su pierna de auto-mail arrastrada a su lado.

"¿Por qué no te bañas?." le ofreció Riza. "Esperaré su llamada."

Ed asintió pero no le contestó. Con lentitud se dirigió al baño, usando la pared de soporte. Cerró la puerta tras de si, apoyándose en la dura madera y cerrando sus ojos. Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez calmado, se dirigió al lavabo. El agua caliente corrió en sus manos agitadas y empezó a limpiar la sangre de sus dedos. Retiró la enfermiza agua roja de sus uñas antes de hacerlo de nuevo. Por primera vez se miró al espejo, jadeando muy alto por su apariencia.

Su rostro y cuello estaban llenos de sangre, sus ojos estaban rojos. Era un desastre. Su cabello había comenzado a salirse de su trenza, con mechones alrededor de sus hombros y cara, en algunas partes estaba lleno se sangre también. Un segundo después corrió con una sola pierna lo más rápido posible al inodoro y vomitó.

Imágenes del cadáver de Winry pasaron por su mente, una y otra vez, sin control. Sus ojos muertos mirando a los suyos... vomitó de nuevo, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Se sentó apoyándose contra la pared, respirando con profundidad y lentitud, en un esfuerzo por calmarse. Apretó sus ojos para cerrarlos en un vano intento de detener las imágenes dentro de su mente. Suspirando con profundidad, se paró con su pie y brincó al lavabo. Sin mirarse al espejo, se enjuagó el rostro, sus manos temblaban mientras el agua corría roja otra vez con sangre.

El lavabo se había vaciado y llenado cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Instantáneamente su sangre se enfrió, oyó con intensidad por un segundo antes de precipitarse a la puerta y abrirla.

"E-" Winry se detuvo antes de llamarlo Edward. Él estaba parado en la entrada del baño, su cara tan blanca como un hielo. Ella jadeó mientras echaba una mirada a su desaliñada apariencia. Su cabello estaba mojado y con rastros de sangre, su ropa parecía estar saturada de esta. "¿Ed?." Ella dio un paso hacia delante. "¿Qué te pasó?."

Ed dejó salir un sollozo ahogado. Creyó que se sentiría mejor ver a Winry viva y sana, pero, de alguna manera, hacía la experiencia más real y aterradora. Si no fuera por el hecho de que los homúnculos necesitaban tanto controlarlo, Winry estaría fácilmente muerta.

Mordió su labio mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Caminó con una pierna lo más rápido posible hacia donde Winry se mantenía parada atontada. Sin esperar permiso, la rodeó en un abrazo. Hundió su cabeza en su hombro mientras que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

"¿Ed?." Winry miró a Al con preocupación antes de llevar sus manos con cuidado a su cintura. "Ed¿qué sucedió?."

Ed sólo le respondió temblando más. Su respiración se convertía en jadeos y sollozos, apretó sus ojos para cerrarlos en un esfuerzo por abstenerse a llorar.

"Ed, por favor, háblame." La preocupación era evidente en la voz de Winry. Trató de soltarse, para mirar la cara de Ed, pero él se resistió. En el forcejeo, su pierna que estaba bien cayó. Se rehusó soltar a Winry y la arrastró consigo al piso. Al final, ella se dio por vencida en obtener la verdad de él y, en vez de eso, lo abrazó.

Ed estaba demasiado distante como para percatarse de los susurros de Roy y Riza y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Al parecía dudar de interrumpirlos, en vez de eso, eligió retirarse a la cocina.

Ed no podía estar seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazando a Winry. No fue hasta que logró mantener su respiración bajo control, cuando empezó a pensar en cuan embarazosa era la situación o como iba a explicar lo que hizo. La mano derecha de Winry estaba apoyada en su cintura, sus dedos acariciándolo con suavidad de arriba a bajo mientras que su otra mano estaba enredada en su suelto y húmedo pelo. Suspiró, el aroma de aceite de motor y jabón en el aire.

"Ed¿estás bien?." Winry se soltó un poco, sus ojos buscando la cara de Ed.

Ed suspiró una vez más antes de sentarse contra la pared. "Estoy bien." Su voz era apenas más alta que un susurro.

"¿Qué ocurrió?." Winry se acercó un poco más a él. Extendió su mano para agarrar la suya pero Ed se sobresaltó.

"Nada." Ed bajó su cabeza, su cabello cayendo y oscureciendo su rostro.

Winry suspiró con exasperación. "Ed, estás lleno de sangre y recién me abra-"

Ed se apoyó contra la pared, esforzándose en ponerse de pie con su pesada pierna de automail haciéndole peso. "Necesito bañarme."

"Ed." Winry suspiró. Extendió su mano para ayudarlo pero él la alejó. "Ed¡vamos!."

Ignorándola, Ed caminó a rastras del corredor al baño.

"Ed, tienes que hablarme. ¿Qué sucedió?. Tu pierna-"

Ed cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo en frente de su cara, cerrándola con llave con rapidez y apoyó su frente en la madera.

"¡Bien!." Oyó a Winry pararse en el pasillo. Respingó mientras ella pateaba la puerta y se marchaba.

Se alejó de la puerta y caminó a la bañadera. Se sacó su camisa y la tiró al piso, haciendo gestos mientras el agua caliente todavía rozaba su cara. Con dificultad se sacó el calzado y el pantalón antes de mirar su automail. Lo inspeccionó un poco, no molestándose en pasar mucho tiempo pensando en que estaba causando el mal funcionamiento. Ed corrió sus manos a través de su cabello antes entrar a la bañadera, corriendo la cortina y abriendo más la canilla. Cerró sus ojos mientras corría en la bañadera agua roja con sangre.

---------- --------- --------- ---------- ------------ ----------

* * *

Fic original de _**Zuppi **_traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Siento pararlo aquí. Tenía planeado publicar esto en un one shot, pero estaba convirtiéndose en un one shot muy largo, así que he decidido separarlo en partes. Todavía no sé si será en dos o más partes. Hmm…_

_De todas maneras, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte._

**Notas de la traductora:**

Hace bastante tiempo tenía ganas de traducir un EdWin y justo un día me encuentro con este y me enamoré instantáneamente del fic. Espero que les haya gustado como a mí, en unos días subo la segunda parte que es el final.

¡Hasta entonces!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Zuppi**_

**Spoilers:** Este fic se sitúa en el universo manga y contiene spoilers hasta el **capítulo 68**. Por favor, mantengan esto en mente mientras lo leen.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Gracias a todos los que hayan dejado un review en el capítulo anterior. De verdad aprecio sus pensamientos y participación;__¡súper-especialmente gracias a KariKyrie e Ishte por su ayuda!._

* * *

Ed salió del baño y brincó por el pasillo, su mano derecha agarrando la toalla envuelta en su cintura. Podía escuchar a Al y Winry hablando bajo en la sala de estar, pero eligió subir las escaleras y vestirse. Recién había cerrado la puerta cuando oyó los pasos metálicos de Al en las escaleras. Frunciendo su el ceño, rogó para que lo dejaran solo; de verdad que no estaba de humor para hablar.

Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y unos segundos después hubo un golpe tentativo en la puerta. "¿Hermano?."

"Me estoy vistiendo." fue la respuesta brusca de Ed.

"Bien, no te molestes en ponerte tus pantalones si quieres que te arregle tu pierna." Winry todavía sonaba molesta.

Ed suspiró, poniéndose los canzolcillos. Sacó una remera del vestidor antes de brincar a la puerta y abrirla. Winry se encontraba parada, con sus brazos cruzados y una caja de herramientas a sus pies. Al titubeó detrás suyo, luciendo lo más aprensivo posible para una armadura.

"No te molestes por eso." Winry señaló su remera mientras pisoteaba su habitación.

Ed miró a Al por apoyo, pero su hermano simplemente encogió sus hombros en respuesta.

"Lo que sea." Ed tiró su remera a su mesa de vestir y brincó hacia su cama donde Winry se estaba acomodando. Se sentó al lado suyo frunciendo su entrecejo. "Mi brazo está bien, creo. Ni siquiera lo usé."

"Bien, igual una revisada no le estaría mal." Respondió Winry moviéndose para sentarse en el suelo e inspeccionar su pierna. La agarró por el cable y le dio vueltas, revisando la articulación del tobillo. Soltándolo, suspiró, corriendo sus dedos en su cabello.

"¿Puedes arreglarlo?." Preguntó Ed, inclinándose para una mejor vista.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?." Winry lo miró y Ed miró a otro lado. "Claro que puedo arreglarlo. Aunque tendré que sacarla primero."

Ed suspiró. Esperaba que pudiera arreglarlo sin quitarse el miembro. Siempre le tuvo pavor al momento en que se los ponía nuevamente.

Winry interpretó correctamente su suspiró y lo miró. "Sabes, no tendrías que pasar por todo esto si en realidad te cuidaras." Se paró y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Ed miró al cubrecama azul claro, evadiendo sus ojos con incomodidad.

"¡Bien!." Winry sacudió su cabeza a su respuesta. "¡Bien!." Se inclinó, agarrando la pierna de Ed con su mano izquierda y su automail con su derecha. Con un inesperado golpe, desprendió su miembro metálico antes de pararse. Miró a Ed una vez más antes de negar con su cabeza y se sentó al piso con sus herramientas.

Ed miró por un segundo como ella se entretenía con el miembro antes de acostarse, pasando su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en su almohada.

"Tú sabes…"

Ed se volteó para encontrar a Winry aún trabajando con su pierna.

"No se por qué me molesto, Ed." Se quitó unos pelos de la cara mientras separaba las espinillas. "A la mayoría de mis clientes los veo una o dos veces al año, e incluso así solo son para revisarlos. Veo más tu automail en un año de lo que espero ver a alguien más en su vida."

Ed suspiró. "Lo sé." Con rapidez volvió a apoyar su mano donde estaba mientras Winry se volteó a verlo. Oyó un alto suspiro antes de que el tintineo metálico contra el metal se reanudara.

---------- --------- ---------- --------- ---------- ----------

"Ed."

Ed gruñó mientras sentía como alguien zarandeaba su hombro izquierdo.

"Ed, levántate."

Saltó cuando reconoció que la voz era de Winry.

"Estoy despierto." Alejó su mano mientras se sentaba. Ella le estaba frunciendo su ceño. "¿Qué?."

"Estabas hablando dormido. Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla."

Ed se ruborizó, sintiéndose expuesto. "Si, bueno…" Intentó convencerla con algo.

"Mencionaste mi nombre."

Ed se sonrojó con frenesí, mirando en su dirección. Winry también estaba sonrojándose, fijando su atención en arreglar su pierna de automail. "Probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla contigo pegándome con tu llave."

Ella se rió, volteando la pierna e inspeccionándola.

"Eh… ¿Fue por eso que me despertaste o mi pierna ya está lista?." Se frotó sus ojos bostezando.

Winry se sacudió antes de fijar su atención en él. "Sí, está arreglada. Esta vez no fue nada grave." Asintió en la dirección en la que permanecía su pierna izquierda. "¿Quieres unirla ahora o más tarde?."

Ed suspiró, sus palmas estaban comenzando a sudar ante la anticipación de la unión. "¿Qué hora es?."

Winry miró su reloj. "Son pasadas la una. Será mejor que te la pongas en la mañana así podrás dormir bien."

Ed contempló eso por un segundo. "No, será mejor que acabe con eso ahora." Suspiró.

Winry asintió mientras él se movía al borde de la cama, exponiendo el orificio de la pierna. Apoyándola en el piso, Winry revisó el agujero. Una vez satisfecha levantó la pierna y la alineó para reinstalarla.

"¿Listo?." Miró a Ed.

Apretando sus dientes, Ed asintió con rigidez.

"Uno, dos, tres." A la cuenta de tres puso con rapidez la pierna en su lugar.

Como siempre, Ed no estaba preparado para la impresión. Un dolor surgió en su pierna haciendo que se mordiera los labios para reprimir el grito. Retorció las sábanas en su puño; lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos cerrados. Tomó varios respiros hondos mientras el dolor inicial de la re-unión empezara a menguar a un dolor soportable y sus nervios se reajustaban al automail.

Respingando mientras se acostaba, Winry lo ayudó poniendo sus piernas en la cama.

"Gracias." Dijo, sus ojos aún cerrados.

"No hay problema." Winry bostezó. La miró mientras estiraba sus piernas por arriba de su cabeza, sintiendo un calambre en su espalda.

"Puedes dormir en la cama de Al." Ed le señaló la cama que estaba en el otro lado del cuarto. "No es que la vaya a usar."

"¿Entonces por qué te molestaste en conseguir una?." preguntó Winry sentándose en la cama sin usar de Al y se sacó sus botas.

"Para cuando le regrese su cuerpo." Dijo rápido Ed.

"Oh." Winry se acostó, dándole la espalda. "Creí que volverían a Risembool." Su voz estaba extrañamente baja.

Ed frunció su cejo, entendiendo su reacción. "Lo haremos, nos-" Suspiró. "Tendré que regresar a Central para abandonar la milicia así que…" Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo inaudible.

"¿Vas a abandonar a los militares cuando tengan sus cuerpos de nuevo?." Winry se volteó para verlo.

"Sí." Ed frunció el entrecejo. "La única razón por la que me convertí en un Alquimista Estatal fue para encontrar nuestros cuerpos. Tan pronto lo haga, abandonaré la milicia y me iré a casa."

"Huh." Winry se volteó otra vez suspirando.

"¿Qué?." Ed se movió para mirarla, haciendo una mueca mientras una chispa de dolor brotaba en su pierna.

"No creí que quisieras regresar a Risembool." Lo miró. "¿Qué no parece muy aburrida comparada a una gran ciudad como Central?."

Ed rodó sus ojos. "Odio Central. Es todo edificios y concreto, y las personas siempre están apuradas. Es horrible. Prefiero los pueblos chicos." Winry se río de muy buen humor.

"¿Qué?." demandó Ed.

Winry negó con su cabeza, sonriéndole con una sonrisa radiante. "Puedes sacar al chico del pueblo, pero no puedes sacar al pueblo del chico¿eh?."

Ed tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una sonrisa. "Sí, lo que sea." Winry se río sin poder contener su actitud. "Eugh." Él gruñó molesto, dándole la espalada, a pesar del dolor. "Duérmete."

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Las punzadas de dolor en su pierna despertaron a Ed más temprano de lo que hubiera querido. Hizo un gesto, frotándose los ojos antes de decidirse a levantarse, a pesar de lo temprano que era. No tenía sentido estar acostado en la cama cuando al menos podía_tratar_ de distraer su atención de su pierna.

Con cuidado probó su miembro antes de poner todo su peso en el. Como siempre, Winry había hecho un excelente trabajo y funcionaba perfectamente. Levantándose, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza bostezando. Aún no había amanecido y las lámparas de calle todavía estaban ardiendo.

Miró la cama de Al. Winry todavía estaba durmiendo. Lo más silencioso posible caminó hasta la cómoda y sacó un par de pantalones y una remera. Una vez vestido, miró de nuevo para asegurarse de no haber despertado a Winry.

Estaba acostada de lado, en posición fetal. Había pateado las sábanas por debajo de sus tobillos, pero Ed noto que estaba temblando. Tuvo un debate interno por un segundo antes de recogerlas y taparla. Winry bostezó en respuesta, pero no se despertó. Parte de su cabello cayó hacia delante, haciéndole cosquillas a su rostro. Ed sonrió mientras ella arrugaba su nariz en un intento de quitarse el pelo.

_Un destello de los ojos fríos y muertos de Winry pasó por su mente._ Instantáneamente puso las puntas de sus dedos en sus ojos, como si de alguna manera pudiera sacar la imagen. Tomando una agitada y profunda inhalación trató de recobrar su compostura.

Con un suspiro miró a la forma durmiente de Winry. Ella no se merecía esto… nada de esto. No se merecía estar bajo la amenaza de morir sólo por el simple hecho de conocerlos. Ya no podía sentarse de brazos cruzados. Necesitaba hacer algo.

---------- --------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Ed se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando la figura dormida de Winry. Estaba amaneciendo y rayos de sol estaban metiéndose a través de las endebles cortinas. Suspiró, corriendo su mano en su rostro. No estaba esperando el hacer esto. La maleta de Winry estaba al lado de su pierna izquierda.

Miró su reloj antes de suspirar y levantarse. Caminó con lentitud y en silencio a la cama ocupada de Al; sólo para darse cuenta cuan inútil era el gesto cuando se agachó a la altura del lecho.

"Winry." La llamó lo más bajo posible para no exaltarla. Cuando no respondió, repitió su nombre otra vez un poco más alto, su mano izquierda zarandeando un poco su hombro.

Winry gimió, acurrucándose dentro de su almohada y peleando en contra de toma consciencia.

Ed bufó divertido. "Winry." La sacudió con suavidad, pero con firmeza, y reluctante, ella abrió sus ojos.

"¿Ed?." Sus párpados estaban pesados con sueño y su voz sonaba algo infantil.

Ed sintió su estomago retorcerse y desvió su mirada mientras sacaba la mano de su hombro. "Vamos, arriba." Se levantó y caminó hacia su maleta.

"¿Huh?." Winry bostezó, inclinándose sobre su codo. "¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?."

"Necesitamos ir a un lugar." Ed agarró su maleta y se volteó para mirarla.

Winry bajó los pies de la cama al piso, su atención fue apoderada por la presencia de su maleta. "¿Dónde?. ¿Qué hora es?."

"Te lo explicaré en el camino. Tenemos que irnos ahora." Revisó la hora. No debería que haberla dejado dormir por tanto tiempo; estaban retrasados.

"Ed, yo-"

Ed frunció el entrecejo por su demora. Con un gruñido, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Sabía bastante bien que Winry lo seguiría (eventualmente la curiosidad le ganaría) y no tenía tiempo para discutir con ella.

"¡Ed!." Como había predicho, Winry estaba pisándole los talones. "Ed, espera. ¿Qué pasa?."

Al echó una mirada desde la sala de estar mientras Ed pasaba, dejando a Winry brincando tras suyo, atándose los cordones de su bota izquierda mientras lo hacía. Intercambió una mirada conocedora con Ed antes de volverse a la relativa seguridad del cuarto.

Ed pasó la puerta y estaba a mitad de camino del sendero cuando Winry finalmente lo alcanzó. Estuvo preguntándole incesantemente, pero él se rehusó a contestarle.

En frustración, Winry extendió su mano y tiró del brazo izquierdo de Ed. "¡Háblame, Ed!." El enojo y la preocupación eran evidentes en su voz.

"No tenemos tiempo." Ed sacudió su mano, tratando de alejar la mano de Winry.

"¡No pienso dar un solo paso más hasta que me digas que está sucediendo!." Winry tiró de la muñeca de Ed para dar más énfasis.

Ed suspiró, sus ojos revisando los alrededores. No era seguro tener una conversación ahí. ¿Quién sabía que estaba al acecho en las sombras?. Se volteó para mirar a Winry, su ceño fruncido. "Winry, no es seguro aquí."

"Ed¿qué esta pasando?. Yo-"

"Winry, por favor." Ed la interrumpió. "Te explicaré todo una vez que estemos más protegidos, pero por ahora ¿vas a _confiar_ en mí?." Dio un paso más cerca de ella, esperando que sólo por esta vez la testaruda muchacha se diera por vencida.

Winry lo miró, sus ojos buscando los suyos. "Esta bien." Ella asintió, desviando su mirada.

Ed se movió para retirar su muñeca del agarre, pero Winry deslizó su mano en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Fue en aquel instante cuando Ed se dio cuenta que se había olvidado sus guantes. Su pulso aumentó al pequeño contacto de esa mano en la suya. Winry apretó su mano con firmeza, sus palmas apenas frías y húmedas por donde se rozaban. Ed tragó saliva, su mente estaba gritándole que alejara su mano. Miró el rostro de Winry. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Ella parpadeó antes de que una sonrisa tímida adornara sus labios.

Ed miró una vez más donde sus manos se unían y decidió dejarlo pasar y darle el gusto a Winry por esta vez. No tenía sentido molestarla en este lugar más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

"Vamos." Su voz sonaba un poco chillona y se sonrojó por su torpeza. Dejando de lado los pensamientos embarazosos de su mente, Ed los quitó con un paso enérgico.

Winry caminaba a su lado, su mano firmemente agarrada a la suya. Tragó saliva un poco mientras empezaba a reconocer su destino. "¿La estación de trenes?." preguntó. "¿Pero que hay de Al?."

Ed la miró, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a tensarse ante la perspectiva de explicarle a Winry su plan. "Vamos." Tiró de su mano y una vez más se cuestionó la lógica de permitirle hacerlo.

Circularon la última esquina de la estación de trenes. Ed se detuvo por un segundo, mirando los alrededores para buscar la plataforma correcta. Una vez seguro de la dirección caminó con rapidez, sus sentidos todavía preparados para un ataque.

Doblaron una esquina y Ed suspiró con alivio cuando encontró al Mayor Armstrong esperándolos pacientemente. El gigante inclinó su cabeza en su dirección, pero no hizo ningún avance mientras Winry detenía su paso.

"Ed¿qué está pasando?." Demandó.

Ed suspiró, tirando la maleta de Winry al piso. Estaba muy al tanto de su firme agarre. "Winry… ya no es seguro para ti que estés cerca de nosotros." Ed miró el pavimento.

"¿De qué estas hablando?." La voz de Winry era seca y corta.

"Hay cosas que se están…" Ed hizo muecas, no sabiendo como hacer a Winry entender. "Al y yo…" Suspiró, mirando su cara antes de desviar su mirada. "Necesitas estar en algún lugar a salvo, en algún lugar protegida."

Winry dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo su agarre y bajando su mano.

"Winry." Ed se dio cuenta mientras alcanzaba su mano por instinto. Sus ojos ambarinos pidiéndole que entendiera. "Winry, por favor, yo-"

"Estás mandándome lejos." Lágrimas furiosas empezaron a correr en sus mejillas.

"¡No!." Ed dio un paso adelante. "¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!."

"¡Estoy siendo un estorbo y tú sólo quieres que me vaya!." Mordió su labio mientras que su voz sollozaba con emoción.

"¡No!." Ed luchó para mantener su temperamento a raya. "Winry, tienes que entender. Esta… esta cosa es mucho más grande que Al y yo. Envuelve a toda la milicia."

Winry rodó sus ojos sin poder creerlo. "Oh, _vamos_. Tal vez que no sea una _genio_ alquimista, pero no soy estúpida, Ed."

"Winry, tienes que creerme." insistió Ed con firmeza. Winry lo observó cambiar su tono. "Ya te han amenazado."

"¿Qué?." Frunció su ceño. "¿Por qué?."

Ed se sonrojó. "Porque... porque saben que nosotros, que yo… van a hacernos hacer cosas terribles Winry." Tragó saliva, evadiendo su mirada. "Saben que Al y yo no permitiríamos que nada te pasara. Fue por eso que el Fuhrer te hizo tantas preguntas. Querían conocer todo sobre ti. Te llamaron aquí anoche y no sé por qué."

"¿Ed?." Winry hipó, dando un paso adelante. Él la miró y suspiró. Ella estaba llorando. "Ed, no me mandes lejos."

Ed frunció el entrecejo. "Tengo que protegerte."

Winry lloriqueó más alto, dando otro paso y hundió su cabeza en su pecho. "Pero¿Qué hay de ti?. ¿Qué hay de tu automail?."

Ed se mantuvo tenso por un momento. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras Winry se agarraba a él. Con lentitud y con vergüenza, la abrazó. "Nunca me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte." Su voz fue un tenso susurro y una parte suya deseaba que ella no lo oyera.

"Ed." Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. "Tengo miedo que algo te suceda."

Ed suspiró, con lentitud dejó caer su cabeza contra la suya. La abrazaba con fuerza, una parte suya pensando que era probable que esta fuera la última vez que la abrazara así… otra parte diciéndole que esta era la primera vez que lo hacía.

De pronto escuchó el sonido del tren y un pitido se oyó por toda la estación. Con un suspiro, dio un paso atrás, sus mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza. "El tren se irá pronto."

Winry hipó, secándose las lágrimas de sus pómulos. "¿A dónde va?."

Ed sonrió con tristeza. "Tendrás que preguntárselo al Mayor Armstrong. No es seguro para mí que sepa donde estas.

Los ojos de Winry se abrieron incrédula. "¿Cómo me encontraras?. ¿Cómo sabré cuando será seguro que vuelva?."

Ed sonrió. "No te preocupes, ya lo averiguaré."

El rostro de Winry se entristeció una vez más y Ed se preparó para la pelea.

"Señorita Rockbell, debemos subirnos a bordo." La voz profunda de Armstrong retumbó detrás de ellos.

Ed miró detrás suyo, no había notado el acercamiento del gran hombre. Se volteó a ver a Winry. "Te encontraré." Insistió, retrocediendo, así Armstrong podría conducir a Winry.

El Mayor agarró la maleta con una mano mientras que la otra la puso en la espalda de Winry. Con un asentimiento de Ed, empezó a guiar a Winry a las puertas abiertas del tren. Ella caminó a su lado en silencio, con su cabeza gacha.

Ed se mantuvo inmóvil en la plataforma. Siempre había odiado las miradas tristes de Winry, siempre lo hacían sentirse tan culposo e incomodo, pero ahora… Ahora quería que ella lo mirara. No le importaba cuan culposo lo hicieran hacer sentir esos ojos azules, diablos, no le importaba si lo miraba con desdén siempre que lo _mirara_. Pero ella se estaba yendo, sus ojos miraban abajo y él casi no lo podía soportar. ¿Qué tal si nunca más la volvía a ver?. ¡Ni siquiera la había despedido propiamente!. Mordió su labio y tomó fuertes respiros mientras que el dolor azotaba su pecho. Quería con desesperación correr hacia ella y abrazarla… hacer algo,_cualquier otra cosa_ que estar ahí parado y ver sin decir nada como se iba.

Ella llegó la puerta del tren y Armstrong se mantuvo detrás suyo para permitir que entrara primero. Vaciló un poco antes de mirar a Ed.

Ed tragó saliva con nerviosismo, su corazón estaba golpeando con brutalidad su pecho. Le devolvió la mirada, haciendo gestos mientras que las lágrimas empezaron a salir los ojos de ella.

Con un sollozo, Winry saltó de las puertas del tren a la plataforma. Ed apenas tuvo tiempo para prepararse mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su cuello. La abrazó con firmeza contra si, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía salir lágrimas de ellos.

"¿Me prometes que vendrás y me encontraras?." Lloriqueó Winry, sentía su cálido aliento en su cuello.

Ed se inclinó para verla a los ojos. "Lo prometo." Su voz apenas era más alta que un susurro.

Winry sollozó y se inclinó más, presionando su frente contra la suya. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras que las lágrimas corrían libremente en sus mejillas.

Ed la miró más de cerca, su corazón se oprimía ante su obvia miseria. Podía sentir su aliento en sus cachetes. Sus ojos bajaron a su boca que estaba tentativamente cerca de la suya. Miró sus ojos cerrados y después a su boca, chupándose sus labios. Quizás nunca más tuviera otra oportunidad…

Con su pulso aumentando salvajemente, Ed acortó la pequeña distancia entre ellos y besó con suavidad los labios de Winry. Sintió como ella inhalaba en sorpresa antes de suspirar y se acercaba más a él. Los ojos de Ed temblaron y se cerraron mientras Winry abría su boca y él la besaba con profundidad. Se sintió mareado y aturdido mientras chocaba ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. La mano de Winry peinó el suave pelo detrás de su cuello y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

¿Por qué había esperado tanto para hacer esto?. ¿Por qué lo había dejado pasar hasta el último minuto posible para rendirse y darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su amiga de la infancia?.

Se sobresaltaron por el doble pitido del tren. Por instinto, Ed miró en dirección al tren antes de mirar nuevamente a Winry. Esperaba sentirse avergonzado por su espontaneidad, pero extrañamente no lo estaba. Se encontró que por primera vez en muchos años, podía mirarla con franqueza sin vergüenza ni culpa. Suspiró, sonriéndole con tristeza. Winry le reflejó su sonrisa por un momento, pero con rapidez desapareció de su rostro.

"El tren está a punto de irse." Interfirió Armstrong a la distancia.

Ed miró por encima del hombro de Winry y le asintió al hombre mayor antes de mirar otra vez a la joven. "Te encontraré, Winry." Sonrió con tristeza, apoyando su cabeza contra la suya.

Winry se rió con tristeza, mordiendo su labio. Con un suspiro hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Ed la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza contra la suya.

"Edward…" gimoteó Winry, susurrando bajo. "Te amo." Su aliento se cortó mientras lo acercaba aun más.

Ed se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, abriendo los ojos.

"Señorita Rockbell." Presionó Armstrong con urgencia.

Winry se deslizó de los brazos de Ed y lo observó con tristeza. Sonrió amargamente antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios en su mejilla.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, se volteó para unirse con el Mayor Armstrong y apurados abordaron el tren.

Ed se mantuvo inmóvil viéndola en shock. Su corazón latía y su respiración era rápida y profunda. ¿Winry lo amaba?.

"¡Maldición!." Maldijo y corrió hacia el tren. Corrió al lado de las ventanas, sus ojos buscaban con frenesí algún signo de Winry y el Mayor.

Llegó casi al final del tren cuando oyó la voz de Winry llamándolo por detrás. Girándose sobre sus talones, regresó a donde ella estaba inclinándose fuera de la ventana.

"¡Winry!." Se paró jadeando en frente suyo.

"Ed." Ella se rió, aunque la alegría nunca llegara a sus ojos.

"Yo… yo…" Ed se mantuvo tartamudeando frente a ella como un idiota. Su boca se sentía seca y pegajosa.

"Está bien, Ed." Le sonrió con tristeza.

"¡No!. Yo…" Se mordió el labio. "Winry, yo..." Quería decirlo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Ahora que finalmente reconoció como se sentía en verdad por ella, con desesperación quería que ella lo supiera, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Se rehusaban a ser habladas. "Yo…"

"Está bien, Ed." Se inclinó mas afuera de la ventana y lo besó dulcemente. "Lo sé." Se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió una vez más.

Ed frunció el ceño a su propia insuficiencia antes de besarla de nuevo. Acaricio su cabeza con su brazo izquierdo, corriendo sus dedos por su pómulo.

Con tres pitidos, el tren comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Winry soltó a Ed, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Ed corrió para alcanzar el tren, con desesperación intentando aumentar su velocidad para estar en el mismo lugar que la ventana. Sus ojos mantuvieron contacto con los de Winry lo más posible. "Te encontraré." Prometió.

Ed corrió al lado del tren mientras continuaba aumentando de velocidad antes de que se saliera de la plataforma. Vio como el tren desaparecía en la distancia, con Winry adentro. Se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto, la única cosa posible en su situación, pero su corazón se hacía pedazos.

* * *

Fic original de _**Zuppi**_ traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¿Bien?. Sí, no es el final más feliz, pero en mi mente era uno de esos tipos de finales como "¿el final…" porque sé que no termina ahí. Ya diciendo esto, este es el final de mi historia por ahora. Es probable que suba un pequeño epilogo en el futuro, pero por el momento estoy bastante feliz con el final abierto. Por ahora está marcado como _"completo."

**Notas de la traductora:**

¿Y?. ¿Qué les pareció el final?. Sé que muchos estaban esperando un final más concreto, pero personalmente a mí me encantó. Si la autora sube el pequeño epílogo que dijo, prometo traducirlo, no se preocupen ;)

Pienso traducir sus reviews a _**Zuppi**_ así que por las dudas si algún anónimo quiere comentar les pido que dejen alguna dirección por si la autora les responde n.n (aunque si alguien quiere ahorrarme el trabajo y escribir en ingles, yo se los agradecería, nah, es broma :P).


End file.
